A Waka X Issun RP
by coockie8
Summary: This is my RP With my Friend, he thought we should RP on fb one night, and this happened, it's about Waka and Issun, they're very OOC, and they're is no real story line to it. Full summary inside.


Hi, it's coockie8 here, this was and RP with my friend and he insisted I put it up, I wasn't going to, because according to a bunch of people my stories are bad, so this is my last update, but please enjoy, I wrote Issun's P.O.V's and My friend wrote Waka's.

Issun's P.O.V

Issun looked to the ground, his Jade glow turning hot pink "uuh, Waka, I'm uuh..." Issun's glow got brighter as he looked away from Waka's gorgeus blue eyes.

Waka's P.O.V

Waka's gaze was painted with confusion "What's wrong, Issun, that's a new color, i've never seen it before" Waka questioned worriedly.

Issun's P.O.V

Issun's cheaks were burning hot "I'm horny, and I want you to relieve it for me." Issun panted out between gasps for breath. He swiftly pulled out the lucky Mallet "Please I need you, you're so beautiful, I want you to ravish me." Issun pleaded seductively.

Waka's P.O.V

Waka's pants tightened noticebly, He smirked deviously " why Issun, who knew you were such a cock slut, I'll happily Ravish you" Waka said in a domanent tone, the lucky mallet quickly shrunk him down to Issun tiny size, before pinning the gorgeus poncle against a rock "I'll fuck you so hard you'll see stars, Baby" Waka commented gingerly.

Issun's P.O.V

Issun gasped then whimperd submisively at Waka's choice of words "Oh Waka-Sama, I can't take it anymore, I want you now." Issun said Before gently pushing his lips to Waka's.

Waka's P.O.V

Waka kissed back hard, automatically dominating the kiss. He heard issun whimper ever so slightly at his harsh actions, which drove him insane inside, he ran his hand seductively down Issun's gently caressed his member, which was rather erect.

Issun's P.O.V

Issun moaned rather loudly into the over-whelming kiss, then gently needed at Waka hard, toned pulled away from the deliciouse kiss " Waka, I want to see you naked, please show you're total beauty, I need it, the curiosity is eating me alive~!" Issun mewled.

Waka's P.O.V

Waka smirked " curiosity killed the cat, ma petite belle, but if you insist." Waka slowly removed his shirt but held it in front of his body, he wanted Issun to beg for it, and Waka always got his way, what would make this time any different.

Issun's P.O.V

Issun whimpered at the mental teasing "Please, Waka-Sama, I need to see you, do you want me to get naked first, because I will, if that's what you want, just please, forfill my need to see all of you." Issun Begged and even pawed at Waka's legs for afect, in hope it would work.

Waka's P.O.V

Waka smirked 'just as I planned' He thought to himself "actually, I would like if you got undressed first, it will please me" Waka said seductivly, still holding his shirt over his torso. He sat back to observe the show.

Issun's P.O.V

Issun shivered under Waka's intense gaze, he looked up to Waka's eyes filled to the brim with shivered again, then slowly began to untie his sash, once tht was done he seductively dropped the item to the floor, the slowly began pulling his kimono off his shoulders, making sure to go extra slow, just to tease Waka, He finally let his Kimono drop the floor, and then slowly pulled down his underwear, then he seductively held them in his mouth and crouched on his hands and knees at Waka's feet "M-Master." Issun mumbled.

Waka's P.O.V

Waka smirked, then ran a teasing hand across Issun's jaw line, he felt Issun shudder at this, the he took the younger boys underwear and tossed them along with his shirt, then pounced the little Poncle. Waka teasingly ran his toungue across Issun's ear.

Issun's P.O.V

Issun shuddered at the unexpected touch, the he ran his hand down Waka's hard, toned chest, and over his well, worked abbs "aah, mmm, Waka-Sama, you're just as beautiful as I thought you'd be, no maybe even more beautiful then I thought." Issun purred into Waka long, soft, blonde hair.

Waka's P.O.V

Waka chuckled "is that so, Issun?" he asked seductively before licking up Issun's soft, pale neck, then roughly biting the jugular. Issun let out a strangled cry to this. "you like that?" Waka asked then slowly began to trail hot soft kisses down Issun fully nude body, he stopped at his navel and gave it a teasing flick of the tongue.

Issun's P.O.V

Issun moaned loudly, then put his hands on Waka's head "P-please, Master, g-go lower~!" Issun pleaded, Then bucked his hps upward to get Waka's attention.

Waka's P.O.V

Waka smirked when Issun's hot erection hit his throat " All right I'll go lowler" Waka said gingerly, then took Issun all the way into his mouth, The sound of Issun's loud, inscedious, moan encouraged him to go further, he began sucking on Issun's lenght and at the same time, bobbing his head up and down. Waka's long, slender finger's found there way to Issun's puckered, tight entrance, and he gently teased to small opening by poking it gently with his middle finger.

Issun's P.O.V

Issun was over-whelmed by the felling of being engoulfed into that hot, wet cavern, he was automatically in heaven the minute his length entered Waka hot, moist mouth, but when Waka poked at his entrance, that did it, Issun blew his hot seed into Waka's waiting mouth.

Waka's P.O.V

Waka eagerly swallowed the hot salty substance, then pulled away from Issun's still erect member "that was all fine and dandy, but we still have my needs to take care of." Waka said pointing to his own erection. Waka removed the last articals of clothing he had on then gently guided Issun's head to his massive length.

Issun's P.O.V

Issun testingly licked the tip, Waka's cock responded by twitching at the contact. Issun swallowed nervously then took the head of Waka's massive dick into his mouth and gently suckled on it. Waka moaned slightly above Issun, with the new found courage Waka's moan gave Issun, he took the cock deeper in his mouth, he got about half-way down Waka's erection, and gagged 'Waka's a lot bigger than I thought he was.' Issun thought, then attempted to take Waka all the way in, but couldn't, waka was simply to big to fit in Issun's tiny, virgin pulled off the length then licked up the underside of Waka's cock, then dipped his tongue in the slit.

Waka's P.O.V

Waka hung his head back in ecstasy, Issun was really good at this, he felt Issun gently dip his tongue into the slit of Waka's cock, and that threw him over the edge, he came in issun's mouth, and all over the smaller boy's face. Waka patted his head " sorry 'bout that, Issun." Waka said lovingly.

Issun's P.O.V

Issun didn't respond, he just held his head down submisivly, he didn't know what to do, he was a virgin after all, and he was nervous now that he knew what was coming next. "are you alright?" he heard Waka ask. Issun looked up, a nervous grin plastered on his face "peachy keen" He replied, then hung his head again "I'm just a little nervous, that's all" Issun admitted

Waka's P.O.V

Waka straightened up "we don't have to do this if you don't want to." he said then pulled Issun into a tight, loving embrace. Issun gasped at the sudden contact. "I love you, and I don't want to hurt you." Waka admitted quietly.

Issun's P.O.V

Issun's eyes widened , then closed as he nesseled into the embrace "no, I want to, I'm just a little nervous is all." he mumbled, then gently pawed at Waka's chest. He gently pushed away from Waka and put his hand on his dick "I, uhmm, I'm gonna get you hard again, ok?" Issun asked.

Waka's P.O.V

Waka nodded, then pulled Issun on top of him, so that they were in a 69 position "while you do that, I'm gonna prep you." Waka said with deviouse grin. He gently ran his tongue across Issun's tight, Virgin entrance, earning a Squeek from the younger male. He licked, and sucked at the boy's entrance before slowly pushing one finger in past the first ring of tight muscle.

Issun's P.O.V

Issun groaned at the uncomfortable penetration before he began stroking Waka's cock, then blush on Issun's cheaks deepened considerably in color. He moaned when Waka removed the finger and again began to lick his entrance. " Waka, I'm close, I need you now~!" He purred gently.

Waka's P.O.V

Waka grinned against Issun's opening then pulled away and pushed Issun to the side, then crawled on top of the smaller boy " This will probably hurt a little bit, baby." Waka said quietlt, before gently the head of his dick into Issun, earning a pained yelp from the boy.

Issun's P.O.V

Tears stong Issun eyes, " Waka, b-be gently." He quietly pleaded. He grabed Waka's shoulders and dug his nails in to stop the pain, but to avail, it still hurt like a bitch. "Relax, and it won't hurt so much." Waka said lovingly above him. Issun complied, the pain, dulled, but not by much.

Waka's P.O.V

Waka was panting, trying to keep control over himself, but damn, it was hard, Issun felt so good. He pushed all the way in quickly, then stop, once he was in to the hilt. He could here Issun panting from the obviousely intense pain. Issun's nails that still made they're home in Waka's shoulders were beginning to get uncomfortable. Waka waited for the singnal that indicated he was allowed to move. It was hard to not just thrust aimlessly into the smaller one, but Waka held his ground.

Issun's P.O.V

Issun could feel Waka's massive length stretching him, it hurt but, at least te pain had dulled somewhat, it then dawned on Issun that Waka had stopped moving. He smiled "you can move now." He panted.

Waka's P.O.V

Waka complied slowly, by slowly pulling out then just as slowly pushing back in, each time he thrusted they got a little faster, and a little harder, he didn't want to make Issun's first time a time he'd regret. Even though Waka highly doubted the boy was ready for this, he didn't want to argue the matter, if Issun thought he was ready that was his own choice. Waka hit a a spot in the boy that made Issun cry out in ecstacsy, Waka smirked " found it." He mumbled then pounded into Issun making sure he hit that spot with every thrust.

Issun's P.O.V

"AAAAAH, Waka-San, Harder~!" Issun cried, then dug his nails deeper into Waka's shoulders, the pleasure was obviously to much for the boy. Waka almost automatically, began to pound the little poncle harder. Every time Waka hit that spot, Issun saw stars 'wow, he really ment when he said 'I'll pound you so hard you'll see stars' ' Issun thought to himself, Waka hit that spot one last time particularlly , sending Issun over the edge , and he came all over Waka's stomach and chest, He screamed his seme's name so loud his voice hurt after, Issun was exhousted he couldn't take much more.

Waka's P.O.V

The sight of Issun's orgasm made Waka come deep inside the boy, he just stayed there in that position, trying to catch his , Issun may have been a virgin, but he was good. Waka finally after a few second pulled out of Issun and lied down in the grass next to him. He grinned deviously "so was that something you'd like to remember as your first time, Ma petite belle?" Waka asked teasingly.

Issun's P.O.V

Issun giggled at the question "Hell yeah." He said before snuggleing up to Waka and falling asleep.

Waka's P.O.V

Waka smiled lovingly at Issun's sleeping form, he kissed the top of the poncle boy's head "I love you Issun, I really do." Waka said quiietly before he too, fell asleep in the grass.


End file.
